


One call away

by LadyMiddlefinger



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMiddlefinger/pseuds/LadyMiddlefinger
Summary: "I just masturbated to your last voice message. Miss you so much."I hit send quickly before I change my mind. I want to rile him up a bit. To make him miss me too, even if he already did. I know Jeffrey is on set, probably filming a scene for The Walking Dead, so he wouldn't read my message before late in the evening. His schedule is full, there are only a few time slots here and there in which I'm able to reach him for a quick call. Sometimes he face times me late at night to tell me about his day and ask me about mine. Those are my highlights of the week.
Relationships: Jeffrey Dean Morgan & Original Female Character(s), Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Reader, Jeffrey Dean Morgan/You
Kudos: 5





	One call away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks.
> 
> First of all, I have the highest respect for Jeffrey's family and adore them lots. This is just pure fiction. Jeffrey's in a relationship with the protagonist, this is an alternate universe of sorts, so no offense and harm intended.
> 
> A little Tumblr post inspired this smut fest, haha. You can see it here on my little JDM/Negan side blog: https://mrsnegan.tumblr.com/post/644993330991808512/hell-yes
> 
> I don't even feel ashamed for my vivid imagination anymore. 😅
> 
> I would love to read your feedback. Enjoy!

_"I just masturbated to your last voice message. Miss you so much."_

I hit send quickly before I change my mind. I want to rile him up a bit. To make him miss me too, even if he already did. I know Jeffrey is on set, probably filming a scene for The Walking Dead, so he wouldn't read my message before late in the evening. His schedule is full, there are only a few time slots here and there in which I'm able to reach him for a quick call. Sometimes he face times me late at night to tell me about his day and ask me about mine. Those are my highlights of the week. He has been away for almost a month, and with every new role he takes or every new season of The Walking Dead, I feel more lonely. Of course I know what I got myself into, though not being near him makes me incredibly sad.

My phone besides me buzzes. What I don't expect to see on the display is the incoming video call from Jeffrey. I sit up in our bed, covering my naked body with the sheets before I answer.

"Hey babe," I innocently greet him.

"Doll, you can't just write something like this in the middle of the day. I've got a quick break right now and I don't fucking know how I should hide this boner." His face looks a bit flushed, then his front camera drops, so I can see the visible tent in his pants. 

I bite my lip with heated cheeks. It doesn't help a thing that he is dressed in his Negan attire. It only makes the whole situation more arousing. "Sorry big man, I couldn't resist. Your voice drives me crazy, especially when it's more or less all I have while you're away."

I hear him chuckle at the other end, then his face re-emerges in front of the camera.

"Babygirl," he whispers, "I should definitely punish you for this little move when I see you again."

I can't hold in the moan which spills from my lips. He has me all aroused again in no time.

"God dammit, woman. You make it even harder for me to shoot the next scene."

I have to chuckle at the bad pun, still I can't bring myself to let the matter slide. 

"What about some relieve then? Please Jeff, it's too long ago since I saw you cuming for me. Please."

He groans, readjusting his position.

"You naughty little thing, first you touch yourself to my voice, now you want me to touch myself while you are watching. I just have a couple of minutes left."

"Please," I beg again, pouting a little to convince him.

The phone moves. I hear the zipper of his pants open. He looks at me though the camera of his phone again, eyes half closed. I know he is touching himself, so I slide my hand underneath the sheets too.

"Nu-uh, babygirl. No touching for you, understood?"

"But Jeff, that's unf-"

"No, it fucking isn't. You've had your turn, now it's mine," he interrupts me, voice strained. "Show me your gorgeous pussy," he requests. I flush some more, out of frustration and pure desire. He makes me lose my mind more and more. I comply nonetheless, revealing my naked body to the phone, putting my glistening pussy on display.

"Ho-ly shit," I hear him curse, then moan. I can't see his face because my phone is pointing elsewhere, but I can picture his gaze. And his voice alone is enough to make me even wetter.

"I wanna fuck you so bad," I tell him in a strained voice myself, wiggling a bit to gain some pressure. "Gods, kissing and holding you too. I miss this so damn much."

"Fuck babygirl, me too. Wanna bend you over right now. Spread those pussy lips for me, will ya?" His grunts turn louder while I spread myself for him.

His intake of breath is all I'm able to concentrate on.

"Ah, fuck it. Touch yourself baby, please. And let me see your face, I wanna come while looking into your beautiful eyes."

My heart jumps in my chest. His eyes are closed when I hold the phone in front of my face again. He is jerking himself off fast. My whimpers turn into moans as I rub myself for him. I switch hands so I can finger myself, driving two of them into me with quick strokes, picturing it were his long fingers, fitting me perfectly. 

"Oh fuck...," Jeff exclaims. "You're so sexy, so goddamn beautiful."

This all consuming feeling floats through my body at his praise, my lips parting and my eyes drifting shut.

"No, look at me," he growls and I instantly open my eyes to stare in his lust-blown ones. I cum hard on my fingers from his glance alone and watch him cumming just seconds later, my name tumbling from his lips, accompanied by a litany of curse words. 

We catch our breathes for some moments and enjoy the post-orgasmic bliss. 

"I love you so much, damn, I made a mess all over Negan's pants," he chuckles, still a little breathless. 

"Oh I bet Negan would've enjoyed this a lot. Does he even get some this season?" 

Jeff laughs loudly at my comment. He cleans himself up while talking to me.

"I can't tell you. But I bet he would've loved this. He would've loved your kinky little ass a lot."

"Yeah? Maybe he should come over then some time so I could show him some more kinky shit." My smile turns mischievous. 

"Don't tempt me, babygirl."

"You sure as hell know how much I love it to tempt you," I conter and are met with his million dollar grin. 

"Hmm, let's say I will think about it, darling. I need to get going now, but you can bet your sexy ass I will fly home to you at the first chance I can get. Talk tonight?" 

"Oh I can't wait. 'Til tonight. Love you."

"Love you too."

We simultaneously kiss the screen and both giggle while ending the call. 

I let myself sink onto the pillow and close my eyes. Damn, how much I adore this handsome fucker. And how much I will enjoy holding him in my arms again real soon.


End file.
